Big brother Russia
by RayHollows
Summary: Nation's are strong, independent and unbreakable. That's what everyone assumes at least. No one paid enough attention to realize poor Canada wasn't doing well, no one was there to offer him any help. So now he is a Colony again, dependant on another to help him to his feet once more. That comfort and support? None other than his brothers rival and everyone's boogeyman, Russia.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, I am making no monetary profit from this._

_Warnings: Swearing, use of Google translate (translations for long sections of other languages will go beside the section needing translation. The commons words will not be translated, however if you want them to be just tell me please :3 .)_

**French: **

Mon petit Matthieu- My little Matthew

**German:**

Verdammt- Damnit

Kartoffel- Potato

**Russian:**

большой брат- Big brother

малый- Little

**A brief prologue.**

"He hasn't been here for a while … I'm starting to worry."

"Ah Amérique, don't worry. Mon petit Matthieu is probably just busy with his own country oui?"

"Shut it frog, I think the lad might be on to something. After all, most Nation's miss maybe a day or two a _year_, but…Ah…"

"… _Canada_. I know we forget to include him in a lot of things, but would it kill you to remember his name!?"

"Canada, I knew that. Anyway, most of us hate missing even one meeting, the bloke's been gone from the last two or three…"

"HEY! If you're going to talk about concerns regarding another nation, include the _rest_ of us verdammt!"

Alfred, Arther and Francis (America, England and France respectively) stopped their conversation to shoot a glance across the conference table to glare at the one who had interrupted them (Looks like they were being louder than they thought).

Gilbert (The Ex-national representation of what _was_ Prussia) met their glare and stuck his chin up at them, ignoring how everyone else at the meeting had stopped their own conversations to watch. After all, it wasn't every day that Gilbert picked a fight with all _three_ of previously named nations; especially when there was no forgettable violet eyed soft spoken nation to try and defuse the situation.

"You might be his family, but I _know_ Birdie has friends outside of you. So why don't you man up and admit that you're not as close as you think you are to him, and we can _all_ talk this over."

Everyone seemed to blink in unison, surprised by Gilbert's sudden need to know what they had been discussing. Sure it had been mentioned a few times that there seemed to be a few people missing, but aside from just bringing it up no one seemed to really pay much attention to it.

"Don't keep the awesome me waiting~"

The fact that Gilbert was in the meeting alone was strange, but then again they _were_ in Germany so it might some sense.

Francis sighed and ran a hand through his rugged hair. Gilbert was his friend yes, but he and the other two had been hoping on getting to the bottom of this themselves. They wouldn't be though, for the rest of the Nations present looked to them with expectant gazes.

"Alright alright! Stop looking at us like that, you look like you're trying to eat our souls or something." Alfred shuddered once more sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose. " Mattie's missed the last few meetings and we're a bit worried. It's not like him to miss _any_ meeting, no matter if it was important or not. I'm… I'm worried..." Alfred's eyes took on a darker, sadder shade and some immediately felt for the worried brother.

"…. Who's Mattie?"

"Have you tried visiting to check on him?"

"Matt's tough, no matter what's going on he'll be fine."

And so it continued for another minute or two. Most seemed confused as to who this 'Mattie' person was, those who remembered him were torn between worry and acceptance. Matthew was tough, he'd proven it so many times in the past- should they be worrying?

"Halt die Klappe und beruhigen!" ("_Calm down and shut up!"_)

Germany's loud voice echoed over the room as well as the sharp slap from his hands slamming down against the table. Not everyone could speak German, but the meaning was clear. Sit down and shut the hell up.

They did. Everyone scurried to their seats and quieted, no one liked incurring the blond's wrath at the meetings; mostly because it meant they had to stay longer instead of going off to do their own thing.

"That's better. Now then, America. Tell us about this 'disappearance'." Germany gestured towards him as he took his own seat, effectively 'giving him the floor' so to speak.

Alfred was startled for a moment, before he cleared his throat and reminded himself he was the Hero. The **Hero!** He was needed right now, Mattie was out there somewhere away from his big bro; he needed saving and he was just the Hero to do it!

So with a large grin he leapt to his feet and smacked his hands down on the table as Germany had done- only in his case it was from sudden excitement instead of trying to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright! Canada, my brother, is missing and we need to find him!" There were a few more murmurs at this, but they were low enough to ignore. "I suggest we put GPS chips in all the Nation's so we can always find ourselves when we're lost!" He thought it was brilliant at least.

"…. Are you _daft!?_ How is that going to help us _now_!? Really Alfred I need to remember if I dropped you when you were a Colony."

"Why don't we go visit Matthieu once this round of meetings is over? Personally go see if he's okay?"

"Yet again _another_ bad idea!"

Once more Francis; Arther and Alfred shot glares at Gilbert, and again their looks were joined by the other Nation's glances (though most of those were merely curious).

"I keep in touch with Birdie regularly, don't look so surprised because if you gave enough shits about him you'd know he was best friends with my awesomeness~ Anyway, back to my point. He hasn't returned any texts or calls lately, I've gone to the place he's usually living at and no one was there-"

"You've _known_ he was missing and never mentioned it!?" America's screech sounded loud enough to crack glass, though thankfully it didn't.

Gilbert winced and huffed before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Alfred. "Nein! If he were missing there'd be some evidence of that dumbshit! There's been nothing to suggest that he's not perfectly fine somewhere in one of his snowy igloo's all the way up north, or in a quaint cabin near the sea in some fishing village."

"But why would he not tell us…?" Francis bit at his lower lip lightly, a sign of his worry; it would seem his litte Matthieu had picked up the habit from him.

"Maybe he tried to." Gilbert shrugged and crossed his legs the opposite way they had been resting on the conference table- ah, to get away with breaking the rules with West _right_ there! Pricelss~ "It's not like very many people pay attention to poor Birdie. I think he's just pissed at something, maybe his favorite hockey team lost or something, and he needs time to cool off. You can't expect him to stay all smiles dripping with maple syrup and kind words all the time. And if you _do_ expect that from him, you're more stupid than a rotten Kartoffel!"

Everyone was silent as they digested this information, some had drifted away from the conversation and were just waiting for the meeting to be called to an end; the rest were hard at work trying to think of what could have caused Canada to need a vacation from everything.

They were startled from their thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Eyes quickly peered around the room to assess who was here and who wasn't. More questions rose when it was realized that it was Russia and his sisters who were the most obvious choice for those soon to enter the door.

'_Why the hell are_ they_ late…?'_ Seemed to be the question on everyone's mind, but no one wanted to voice it for fear of Russia hearing them.

"большой брат, when we return can I help sister Ukraine on her farm?"

"Oh малый Matvey, you don't have to do anything like that for me!"

"But… I want to. Please sister?"

"Katyusha, let Matvey help da? Look how eager he is!"

Everyone was shocked into silence as the doors were swung open to reveal a _laughing_ Russia and Ukraine. Belarus was right behind them with a stoic expression on her face. She went right to her seat and glared at the other member of the group who had just entered.

The laughter (More like amused chuckles) faded away and a smug grin claimed Ivan's lips as he stared at the expressions on the other Nation's faces. Everyone was once more silent, all eyes glued to Russia… More specifically, the small blonde haired; violet eyed _child_ nation sitting on his shoulders with the most carefree and happy expression on his face.

Perhaps 'Nation' was wrong… For that was no Nation, but the _Colony_ of Canada wearing one of Ivan's long scarves and looking oh so shy hiding behind the soft material.

Everything was frozen in time. No one moved, no one blinked or even breathed… Until it shattered from the force of multiple screeches of _everything_ at once.

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY BROTHER DOING ON YOUR SHOULDERS!?"

"How the hell did he get reverted back to a _Colony!?_ England this better not be the cause of one of your crazy 'spells'!"

"Mon petit Matthieu! What are you doing with him? Come to Papa and we'll make sure to give you all the maple syrup you want!"

"Bloody fucking hell! What do you think you're playing at Russia?!"

Everyone was calling out, looking angry and demanding answers. Little Canada whimpered and tugged lightly on Russia's hair to get his attention. In the midst of the chaos few nation's heard his next words, but those who did couldn't help but be struck dumb once more by the bizarre situation.

"большой брат…. Who are these people?"

**End of prologue. To be continued.**

Okay, so I _know_ I should update SWY; but I've been obsessed with Hetalia lately, still struggling with depression and a bunch of drama at home… So I need to write what I want to write… Not force myself to write something for the fans. Any fans of that reading this, I'm sorry but I'll try to work at it in bits and pieces kay? Thank you so much for being so patient and loyal..

Now on to _this_ fic! The idea just randomly hit me this morning as I got my little brothers ready for school and refused to leave. I figured I'd just write the prologue and see what kind of reaction it got from people, then go from there. This is my first Hetalia fic, my first time as writing as the characters though I've read lots of fanfictions and have muses of most of the characters. I hope I did them justice D:

So yeah, leave a review if you'd like; tell me what I did wrong, what I did right, if you have any suggestions or anything please tell me :3 I'm very friendly and answer all my alerts; faves and reviews!~ So don't be afraid to talk ^w^ More to come soon, promise~ (Things will be explained in chapters to come~)


	2. In which blood is not thicker

_Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me; I am making no monetary profit from this._

_Warnings: Swearing, use of Google translate (Translations, same as applied last chapter), switching between country names and different variations of the same name._

**French:**

Mon petit ange- My little Angel

S'il vous plait- Please

Russie- Russia

mon fils chéri- My darling son

**Russian:**

большой брат_- _Big brother.

Спасибо старшему брату- Thank you big brother

да маленькая- Yes little one

до свидания сволочь – Goodbye scum

**Chpt.1:  
In which blood is not thicker than forgotten memories.**

' _Everyone was calling out, looking angry and demanding answers. Little Canada whimpered and tugged lightly on Russia's hair to get his attention. In the midst of the chaos few nation's heard his next words, but those who did couldn't help but be struck dumb once more by the bizarre situation._

_"большой брат…. Who are these people?" '_

The _hurt_ that flashed through most of the other nations in the room when those softly spoken words were heard was apparent through wide eyes and slack jaws. People breathed, moments ticked so agonizingly slowly by; but yet it seemed once more time was at a standstill.

It was a lot to take in. after all, no one could ever remember a full fledged Nation suddenly reverting to a Colony state. And even if it had happened before Canada was doing well; if there was any financial crises the others would know. There was no civil war, peace was settled rather thoroughly through the quiet country. So _that_ couldn't be the reason for the sudden change… (Was it even sudden?)

"…Mon petit ange?"

Francis' trembled whisper once more set life in motion. All eyes shot to the suddenly aged looking French man; his eyes were full of such disbelief and sorrow… It caused many to feel a twinge of ache in their chests.

Canada blinked his large violet eyes and tilted his head slightly as he watched the blonde draw closer. In a bout of shyness he pulled on the warm woven scarf wrapped around him and made it cover more of the lower half of his face. "O-oui mister…?"

A small flicker of happiness flashed through Francis' eyes as Matthew spoke back to him in his own language- perhaps hope was not entirely lost…? "You… Do not recognize me…?" He asked the little child, pleadingly looking into those lovely violet eyes, begging him to know who his Papa was… He would be devastated if _Ivan_ of all people were to take that place in his Matthieu's heart away from him.

Matthew hummed for a moment, his face scrunched up in thought before suddenly his eyes brightened and a soft '_Oh!_' of exclamation left his soft lips. "Monsieur France!" He happily told the Frenchman, a large smile sprouting on his face as he idly played with the ends of the scarf he wore. "Ma deuxième langue est la même que la langue!" (_'My second language is the same as your language!"_)

And there goes that tiny flicker of hope. Destroyed, gone; sentenced to the fires of the afterlife. "O-oui, do you… Do you remember _why, _petit Matthieu?" France fidgeted nervously, thin lips parted slightly to allow his tongue to lick his dry lips; if his darling Matthieu didn't remember him at all aside from Canada sharing itself diversity between himself and England (Britain, Uk; take your pick)…

Well, he wasn't sure what he'd do; but it would most likely involve him, Gilbert and Antonio going out and drinking while he wailed about his former Colony not remembering him.

Matthew frowned and made a tiny little whine like noise; he didn't like seeing the sorrow on the others face, and he felt guilty that he didn't know who he was aside from knowing that there was heavy French influence in the Eastern side of his lands. "N-non… I-I'm sorry!" He cried, small tears making themselves known in his sorrow filled eyes. "Je ne sais pas du tout, s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas en colère…" (_"I don't know at all, please don't be mad…"_)

'France, perhaps now would be good time to continue meeting da~?"

Ivan's tone was light and polite, however there was also that oft appearing threatening edge to it as well. It was obvious what he was trying to get at 'Change the subject and take attention away from Canada'. "We can all talk later; but now meeting must be finished da?"

Matthew whimpered and clutched lightly on to Ivan's hair as he and Katyusha made their way to their seats. Little Canada found that when he was sad or feeling really emotional, holding on to большой брат Russia made him feel better- this was no exception. If only he were being held in his arms, it would make him feel safer and more protected.

"Спасибо старшему брату" Matthew whispered to the large Nation as he was gently lifted off his shoulders and set on Ivan's lap. "There are so many people here… I don't know if I'm big enough yet to do this…" He sounded so insecure and lonely, it just made Ivan curse himself and everyone else for driving the poor Country to feeling so insignificant and forgotten in the first place.

"Nyet, you are fine Matvey~" He cooed to the little 'Colony', internally giving a nod of satisfaction as the other nations started to return to their seats.

From there things went as well as they could have gone all things considering. Nations kept staring at little Canada throughout the entire thing (That was to be expected) however he paid them no mind. The little blond was perfectly content to bury his face against Ivan's scarf, idly playing with the ends of it as he kept his attention off of everyone else. Clearly he wasn't comfortable being around everyone else but Russia felt it would be best to try and keep him involved in the going ons of the world.

Odd as some might think it is… Russia didn't want to be the bad guy this time. Sure when he had first gone to Matvey's home to 'check' on him, there was the thought of perhaps using whatever was wrong with him against him. That changed though, when he saw those wide and frightened violet eyes staring at him from the form of a child; when he realized that something terrible had happened to his… Friend? The very least hockey buddy, something had melted in him.

He had had a certain 'soft' spot for the other Artic nation for quite some time, a fondness that he figured was the closest thing to friendship he had felt for someone in a while. When he realized that he was the first to find Canada in this lonely state, something in him amplified those feelings and made him take action to protect Matvey. He wanted to corrupt him; wanted to feed him lies about all the others, wanted to make him strong and fierce-

But if he did that then he wouldn't be Canada anymore. He wouldn't be the shy and quiet nation that got looked over almost every damn day of his life. There was so much Russia didn't know about what had happened to the male in his arms; why had he reverted to a Colony like state? His nation wasn't a colony, Canada itself was doing great. So it must be _Matvey,_ but _what_?

He would have to be so careful raising him if he wanted the Canadian to grow up to be like whom he was before the change. Which meant he would most likely have to be nice. Something he tried most of the time, he smiled and didn't kill anyone; sure he wasn't the most complimentary person (He didn't hand out compliments often) but at least he spoke in polite tones most of the time. But if he was going to try and keep Canada as pure and kind as he was before, he was going to have to work harder.

He only hoped that his hard work would pay off in the end.

"большой брат?"

A quiet voice broke through Russia's internal monologue causing him to snap from his thoughts and glance down to the blonde in his lap. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Matvey peering up at him from behind the large scarf he had borrowed from Ivan- Katyusha was in the middle of making him one of his own so for now he was stuck with a spare.

"да маленькая?" He asked the little child, it coming out as more of a soft coo.

Matvey smiled up at him and reached his tiny hands up to touch his 'big brothers' cheeks gently. "You weren't paying attention большой брат." He chastised his elder, soft voice holding no malice behind the slowly spoken words- Matvey spoke slower as a colony Russia discovered, as a means to make sure his words were always clear and not to be misheard.

"Ah, da; I was thinking." A quick glance around the area showed that while he had been lost in thoughts the meeting had come to an end. Many nations were gone already, there were a few lingering about and Russia had the strong feeling that he (More specifically Matvey) was the cause of their lingering. He would allow Matvey's 'family' to speak with him before he left; no one else. This was the first meeting Matvey had come to as a 'Colony', it was bound to be tiring and he didn't want to over exert the poor child.

"Oh." A small yawn passed over childishly plump lips before Matvey rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room himself. "Is it time to go now большой брат?"

Russia hummed thoughtfully for a few moments before he carefully gathered Canada into his arms and stood, he hopped that he would be able to leave before any of the idiots who were involved in Matvey's past upbringing could annoy him further. Katyusha had already left the conference room (She probably hadn't travelled very far ahead) and thus Ivan was all alone to defend them against the onslaught of the remaining nations of the room.

He could do it, easily. Didn't mean he would _enjoy_ it however. Matvey had wanted to farm with Big Sister Ukraine, it would be more the two of them gardening and planting some vegetables in a small garden outside of Russia's home, but still! He and the small one had plans, he didn't want them to be interrupted by uncaring snobs.

"Da, is time to go now little Matvey." He murmured to the blonde in his arms, holding him closer as he turned to make his way to the door.

"Hey Ruskie, where do you think you're going?"

Ivan sighed and felt an eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He had to mentally remind himself to be nice so as to not ruin things for little Matvey… However, this was _America_ he was about to be dealing with, being kind to him was going to be harder than North Italy rejecting Pasta.

"Me and Matvey need be going now da?" He forced a smile on his face and walked forward a few more steps. Just try to avoid bloodshed, that was the goal here. "We are very busy."

"Ha, good one."

Ivan scowled and internally growled. He knew that tone. It was the 'I'm not fucking around' tone of intimidation he had so hatefully developed over the years. That tone was the reason Russia believed there was but a slim chance of him walking out of here with Matvey's family _not_ beaten.

"_You_ can leave all you want commie bastard; _Mattie_ is staying here, with his _family._"

Ivan turned around to direct his scowl at the three nations who were by now just a few feet away from him and Matvey. He was actually a bit worried as to how this would turn out; he knew for sure that he was not going to be leaving this room without Matvey with him. Bones would shatter before he allowed that to happen.

"Matvey _is_ with family right now America~" Oh how _good_ it felt to gloat right to America's face! The look of hatred only worsened when Russia gently tucked Matvey in to his coat more to protect him from the anger of the elder nations (He had heard the child whimper in fear, he knew that he was worried about his big brother, and Ivan didn't want Matvey to be scared at all).

"Fuck off Russia, I'm serious!" America snapped, blue eyes flashing dangerously with anger. Ivan noted with ego boosting glee that Alfred's hands were angrily clenching into fists and unclenching every few moments at his sides. Pissing him off was always such fun!~

"I am also being serious _yankee_." America wasn't the _only_ one who could use hateful names. "Matvey's boss has placed him under _my_ care. I am his guardian now, so that means if I do not want him going with you, he doesn't go anywhere near you. Understand da?~" He was finding it oh so hard to keep his voice steady with that innocent child tone he had adopted as his own tone of intimidation. nWhat he _really_ wanted to do was smash America's fat head against the ground and giggle as he made faces of pain. America was annoying, and Ivan… Well, he just plain didn't like dealing with annoyances.

"Why would Matthew's boss give _you_ Guardianship of him?"

Ah, it was England's turn to verbally attack Ivan now it would seem. Ivan didn't mind, the Brit was usually rather easy to deal with- if you weren't France or America that is.

"He's part of _my_ Common Wealth, used to be _my_ Colony. Why wasn't I informed of _anything?!_"

Oooo, he was mad. Well scratch that then, when he was angry it was rather hard to reason with him. At least France seemed to be in a mindset that would make him easy to push aside; Ivan really didn't feel like going up against all three of them right now.

"Maybe because you are no longer important da?~" Ivan suggested happily, not able to surpress a smirk when England's face turned a dark shade of red. "I found him like this, I took care of him. Why _wouldn't_ his Boss ask the only person to care about him to be his guardian?"

That seemed to hit them hard. All three of them flinched; France's eyes darkened more with sorrow while both America and England looked ashamed. Good. Everyone had wronged Canada by only remembering about him when they needed him; by confusing him with his brother and not caring enough to even ask how his day was going. _Every _Nation should be ashamed, but at least Russia and Ukraine (Belarus slightly as well) were trying to right their wrongs.

"I care about Mattie…" America mumbled quietly, his previous anger forgotten in favour of once more realizing he hadn't even known anything was wrong with his brother- his twin even as he had called them before. "Just because I don't spend _all_ my time with him doesn't mean he's not my brother! Doesn't mean I don't… Well, _love_ him."

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this; but I agree with Alfred. We might not be the best… Family. But we're still family. He could have come to us; he could have called or-"

"Do not blame _your_ wrong doings on Matvey."

Gone was the innocent childish tone. No longer was Ivan trying to just get out of this so he and Matvey could go gardening with Katyusha. No, now it was about trying to squash the egos of these nations; about making them realize what _they_ and everyone else had done to the gentle North of North America. He had no idea what happened to make Matvey a child, but he knew that he had been alone for a while. The house had been empty, it was only the small child nation… Not even his beloved bear was there.

_They_,Russia; England, America, France- _everyone_ hadn't been there to help him when he needed it. He would make them _all_ see what they had done wrong, eventually. Right now, Matvey's family needed the harshest reminder.

"Maybe he tried da? Maybe you didn't think that it was important and ignored him. Perhaps you had _better things to do_ than pay attention to him?" Ivan's arms wrapped around himself protectively, of course he wasn't protecting himself, but the child hidden inside his coat. He only hoped that the material of his jacket blocked out the words being spoken outside of it… He didn't want any of this talk to reach those innocent ears.

"Perhaps if _any_ of us had bothered to be truly concerned then someone other than me would have found him. But _I_ was the first one to go and find him; _I_ went and reached out a hand to help. You don't _deserve_ to call yourself his family." This last part was spat at them as if they were the scum of the earth.

How _dare_ they think themselves better than Russia just because they had been there the first time Matvey was a colony! The fact that he was once more a Colonial state showed just how _good_ they did raising him- they were shitty parents and a horrible brother! Russia would outdo them, he would make sure Matvey felt loved and cherished. He wouldn't have to feel alone again, Ivan would swear on it.

"Now, me and Matvey have plans. Do not bother us again, or I shall introduce you to my pipe da?~ I feel I have made my point rather clear, _до свидания сволочь." _With that he turned from the three and started to head towards the door. He made sure his back was straight and his head was held high. He needed to look confident and a tad smug (Well, he _felt_ those emotions, he just needed to project those feelings outward) as he walked away.

He was the embodiment of Russia. And he was _not_ going to be pushed around by _anyone_.

"Wait!"

A so far not heard voice broke the silence that had fallen. The owner had not yet spoken their thoughts, it was for that fact alone that Russia stopped and let France break away from the other two to speak with him.

"S'il vous plait Russie, Ne prenez pas mon fils loin de moi de nouveau…" (_"Please Russia, don't take my son away from me again..."_)

Russia sighed, it was obvious from the quiet and shaky way France was speaking that he was close to tears; or the very least rather emotional. He almost wished that France was angry with him as well, Ivan didn't do good with emotional; even comforting Katyusha when she cried was awkward for him.

He _did_ pity the Nation of love and romance however; he had lost his 'son' once before to England, if Russia so chose then France would lose this chance to be a father again and he'd be forced to watch another raise his child.

His French was a bit rusty, but he remembered enough to know that he had been asked 'please'. He was assuming the Frenchman was pleading with him about Matvey, he'd have to get him to speak in English though just to be sure.

"Francis-" He decided that it would be best to be more personal and casual with him, the last thing he wanted was to deal with any tears that might be caused by his usual cold and uncaring self."I am _Russia_ da? I do not speak your language. If you want me to listen then make sure I can understand the words you say."

"Frog, what are you-"

"Shush _Angleterre_, I am busy."

"England, America. Perhaps is best if you leave now da? My business is done with you, unless he provokes me France shall not be harmed." Is what Ivan coldly told the others; what he _meant_ was 'get the hell out of here _now_.'

"… Fine. But this isn't over Commie! I promised Mattie I'd always be his Hero, I wouldn't be a good hero if I let him stay with you for much longer! Come on Artie, we have some plans to make!"

Despite his annoyed sputtering to let him go, America easily pulled England from the room, leaving Ivan and Francis alone.

Ivan turned to face France, unsurprised to see the slight dampness of tears to be in his dark blue eyes. Another sigh was pulled past his lips and he felt a small headache forming. Damn emotions, why were they so difficult to deal with? "Talk Francis."

Francis shifted awkwardly for a few moments before he took in a deep breath to steady himself. "Russia… I have been… Not the best parent, or friend, to Matthieu." He started, his words carefully selected and well thought over. "I didn't care when I gave him to England all those years ago, the burn of defeat overshadowed my love for mon petit Ange... I regret that, so much…"

Ivan was quiet, slightly impatiently waiting for Francis to get to the point. He felt Matvey shift about inside his coat and a quick glance inside revealed that the child had fallen asleep curled against Ivan's chest. The sight caused a warm smile to appear on Russia's face, France looked on with a pained wistful expression on his own face. How he wanted to be the one holding little Matthieu close, protecting him from the terror of the outside world…

"I haven't been there for him as I should have been… Not in the past, not now. But, I want to change that!" His eyes suddenly lost their sorrow as determination sparked within Francis. "I have a chance to make up for that though! I can be a father to Matthieu again; _prove_ that I love mon fils chéri! _Please_ Russia!" His hands jerked like he wanted to reach out and grab Ivan, but they stayed put- very wise of them. "Keep Matthiu at your home; protect him from the fighting and violence me and the others cause… But, let me be a part of his life!"

**End of chapter one. To be continued.**

Sorry for the wait guys, but between role plays suddenly getting really busy and my muses just not wanting to write this took a while to get done ^^; Once more I need to use good translate for the translations; I'm sorry if characters are OoC I try to explain why they're behaving like they are, so hopefully ya'll are okay with that :3

I'll try to update once or twice a month, I'm getting my Macbook and textbooks for my online college course tomorrow, so that's going to take up a lot of my time unfortunately D; Thank you to everyone who reviewed; followed and fave'd this story! I appreciate it lots –heart- I do request that if you review _please_ do so signed in! I hate not being able to reply to reviews because the review came from a guest, and I don't like replying to reviews in stories because I like giving out spoilers and whatnot in the private messages between me and the reviewer D:

Alright, so review please it means a lot, and I hope you enjoy the story!~ Have a nice day :D


	3. In which a second chance is granted

_Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me; I am making no monetary profit from this._

_Warnings: Swearing, use of Macbook built in Dashboard translator, switching between country names and different variations of the same name as well as fanon names (Ukraine's name will be Katyusha because that's the most common name I've heard for her, and I like it more than the possible names for her __Himaruya revealed)_

**French:**

mon fils chéri - My darling son

Matthieu - Matthew

très du bon - Very good

L'Amérique - America

L'Angleterre - England

La Russie- Russia

L'Ukraine- Ukraine

**Russian:**

Matvey - Matthew

солнцецвет- Sunflower

**Chpt.2: In which a second chance is granted.**

_"I haven't been there for him as I should have been… Not in the past, not now. But, I want to change that!" His eyes suddenly lost their sorrow as determination sparked within Francis. "I have a chance to make up for that though! I can be a father to Matthieu again; prove that I love mon fils chéri! Please Russia!" His hands jerked like he wanted to reach out and grab Ivan, but they stayed put- very wise of them. "Keep Matthieu at your home; protect him from the fighting and violence me and the others cause… But, let me be a part of his life!"_

Once Francis had made his request he fell silent to allow Ivan to think it over. There were quite a few factors to mull over in this situation; on one hand it would be wonderful for Matvey to be close to his long ago Father figure (Something that Ivan was sure would mean a lot to the Canadian once he was back to a Nation like state again), Ivan would gain another ally in making sure that Matvey was properly cared for and loved… However, on the other hand Francis could be just pulling at his heartstrings (Thankfully not literally, though that would most likely be entirely possible if his heart fell out again… Perhaps that was something to be tested at a later date..?) just to be given the chance at Matvey being alone with him, where he would snatch him away and not return him to Ivan.

Ivan of course hoped that the Frenchman wasn't so stupid, for if anyone did such a thing he would make sure to crush them in order to teach them their place. Matvey was his for the time being; his to care for, to watch over and raise. No one else was going to _steal_ him from Russia, the only people who would help raise little Canada would be those who Ivan trusted. So far that extended to Katyusha and to a small extent Natalia, if France wanted to be a part of Canada's upraising, he was going to have to prove himself worthy.

"Why should I?" Ivan asked as he rubbed his chin and watched for the reaction of the other male; he needed to gauge if Francis was working for himself, or with the idiots who were just sent from the room. "You make a convincing sob story Francis, but how I am to be assured that you are telling truth? You could be just trying to gain access to Matvey to steal him away back to North America- you're not stupid though so you know better to steal from me." Ivan hummed thoughtfully and glared down at the slightly shorter nation. "Or perhaps you wish to keep him all to yourself. How am I to be sure you are with me and against selfishness and the others who would wish Matvey to be their own?"

Francis was quiet for a few more moments, his bottom lip was caught between his teeth and he was nibbling on it slightly, they were both extremely aware that every word he would say next, was of outmost importance.

"I can not do much to make you trust me aside from give my word…" He started slowly, heaving a deep sigh before continuing on again. "I said that I thought it would be best if Matthieu stayed with you, and I meant it. Europe is rather, hectic, and with all the… Chaos, that is the United states… Matthieu needs someone who has a similar climate to his; someone who can protect him from others while helping him grow. I don't know how well you can raise children, but I know Ukraine is very motherly and she can do a très du bon job with being a mother figure to him…"

Pleading and desperate eyes were once more met with Ivan's cold and calculating violet; those hues were leading him to believe Francis was being sincere in his begging… But, he still wasn't one hundred percent sure just yet.

"All I'm begging for, is time with him. Let me be a father again; I can reteach him how to bake, teach him all about French culture and take him out among the people to show him France and even his own country! I will be the best father I can be; I will keep him safe, I will ensure that neither L'Amérique or L'Angleterre are alone with him! I will follow any rules you may give me, follow any guidelines, as long as it means I can have time with Matthieu, time to make up for my past wrong doings."

Honestly at this moment Russia rather felt like a father arguing with a boy about his rights to date his daughter- the situations were different in so many ways, but the root discussion 'why are you good enough' was the same. Things seemed to be in favour of the frenchman at the moment; Russia didn't really hate him (didn't particularly _like_ him, but he was tolerable), he was agreeing to follow any rules that Ivan would give him and he was so determined to honestly make up for his actions in the past…

It was looking like the answer would be 'yes', that Francis would be allowed time to play Dad with Matvey; Ivan was still hesitant though. Not because he didn't doubt Francis' sincerity, but because he wasn't sure how he would deal with Matvey being away from him and with another for a long period of time. In the past few weeks since Ivan had found Canada as a child in the canadian's large home, he had grown rather protective of the male; possessive even. He hadn't even wanted to share him with the other countries; wanting to keep the adorable smile and innocent mind all to himself and his two sisters. The only reason Matvey had come today was mostly because Ivan realized that keeping him cooped up inside his own mansion like estate would be harmful to him in the long run. Matvey was Canada, he would need to interact with and understand the other nations. Unfortunately.

Yes, Ivan was worried he would grow jealous if he allowed anyone else to try and be a steady figure in Matvey's life, strangely that was only part of the reason why he was so against America and England being involved with raising him- for those two if was mostly because they had done a poor job the first time and were likely to repeat the same mistakes over again. He wouldn't allow that; Matvey deserved a wonderful childhood filled with adoration and being spoiled while being taught all about what it meant to be a strong and independent Nation.

"I need to think on it more." He ended up telling Francis, by now getting impatient and wanting to be away from here so he could return home and let Matvey garden with Katyusha. "I need to decide on these… Guidelines, that you _will_ follow or you won't be getting _any_ time with Matvey; you will get your father time Francis… _However_." The happy and overjoyed light in the others eyes dimmed a bit at that 'however'. "For the first few visits either me or Katyusha will be there to make sure everything goes well. The more you behave and show you are capable, the more I will trust you. Show enough trustworthiness and you will be allowed to have Matvey all to yourself for a to be determined amount of time."

The frenchman's eyes light up so bright it was a miracle the glow didn't blind Ivan. His flare seemed restored, the colour oozed back into his being and the joyous smile on his lips was like that of a child in a toy store. ((No his eyes weren't literally glowing, it's a just a hyperbole or whatever writing technique it might be called)). "I will show myself worthy La Russie, just wait and see!" He cried out, determination leaking from his every pore. "I do not mind if lovely L'Ukraine helps me with lovely Matthieu~ It will do him good to have a mother figure non~?"

Ivan groaned, though passed it off as a sigh, and waved his hand back and forth dismissively. "Da da, Katyusha will fill that role nicely." Breathing out deeply through his nose, Ivan tried to ignore his annoyance and instead fixed Francis with a blank stare, hoping it would convey his want of leaving. "I will be in contact with you soon about those rules; we will meet again in person soon to discuss times that you may take Matvey to your place. For now, perhaps you should go keep America and England from doing something stupid da?"

Francis nodded a few times and hurriedly brushed non-existent dirt from his coat, he also made sure he had his papers from the meeting were still in his hands. "Oui, that sounds like a rather intelligent idea." He muttered to himself, the sudden worry in his eyes made Ivan believe he was imagining what sort of shenanigans the two previously mentioned Nations could get in to unsupervised. "I shall take my leave then Ivan, I hope you and Matthieu enjoy the rest of your day." With a sharp nod of his head, Francis was scurrying around Russia and heading out the door, a new bounce to his step.

Ivan heaved a sigh of relief when Francis left, he was glad to be alone with Matvey; he didn't enjoy being around the other nations most days, this day of all days he _really_ didn't want to deal with them. He peeked into his coat once more, the tension in his shoulders leaving a bit as he noted that Matvey was still asleep. The northern Nation was quite adorable, even more so as a child; slightly chubby cheeks, childish innocence radiating off of him, eyes just a bit too big for the young face- it was difficult _not_ to relax when one had their eyes upon him.

"Don't worry Matvey, I will take care of you until you are grown again."

The words were affectionately murmured to the sleeping child in his coat, a promise that though unheard would be kept unless ivan was physically unable to care for him. What he was unsure of, what he didn't want to think of, was what he would do once Matvey was indeed _grown_ once more. He would be an adult, able to make his own choices; not tied to any one certain person (Unless someone invaded Canada and took over, but like hell that would happen with a protective Ivan watching over the blond). He would be free to leave Ivan and return back to Canada, never to step foot in Russia again. It was a scary thought, one that was forbidden from entering the cold Nation's mind, forbidden from tainting his happiness with such sorrow.

"Let's go home now солнцецвет, I know you were excited about farming with sister Ukraine." With that Ivan turned his back to the conference room, and with much less tense shoulders than before he strode confidently from the room and tried to put the whole meeting behind him in favour of the happy times ahead.

**End of chapter two. To be continued.**

**Hey guys D; I know I said I'd try to get this out before the end of April (I'm sorry it's shorter than usual ;3; ), and to be honest I've just gotten **_really_ **lazy the past week and didn't get it done D; Sorry ;3; Um, aside from that; I've thought of something :D I have a tumblr account, well two actually x3 That can be found on my profile here once I put them up :3 For 'RayHollows' don't be scared to leave questions about the series or ask a muse a question ^w^ We'll be more than happy to answer them, and it should promote the story as well ;3**

**Thanks for reading, it would mean a lot if you reviewed and squealed to your friends about this story~ I'll try to get updates out faster, if I don't update in about two weeks feel free to send me a **_**respectful**_** PM asking me what's up and how I'm doing. Because either I'm lazy and need to be reminded people are wanting to read this, or I'm going through a hard time and the support of the fans will probably help me :3**


	4. Heads up!

Hey guys! Just a brief note that I'm _not _dead and _am_ actually trying to get the motivation to write you a new chapter! ;w; I'm just busy with life and Tumblr, trying to get motivation and then finding my damn muses again Dx

Thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot and maybe if I re-read them I can help get my love back for the story :33 Until then, I'll try to keep you all posted via my profile, feel free to ask for my blog URL's and I'll see you whenever I post something next!

DON'T REVIEW TO THIS! If you want to respond SEND A PM because eventually there _will _be a chapter here and I don't want you to waste your review on this kay? :3


End file.
